Jack and the Phantom
by AngelOfArte
Summary: What would happen if Jack the Ripper and Erik met bfore their stories, at a opera. Rated T because of Jack.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**: This will be good. It takes place before both their stories ever happened. Jack the Ripper is just called Jack. And Erik is, well, Erik. One-Shot

**Disclaimer: **I don't own phantom of the opera or jack the ripper.

Jack and the Phantom

It was a cold, windy day in late October of the year 1887; Jack had just left his house to go to the Opera Populaire. His tweed coat stuck out among the foreign French overcoats, and he couldn't wait to get back to England. He hoped this new show of Hannibal would be great.

Erik knew this new prima donna Carlotta would be terrible, a joke if you would. He hated it. _Just wait ,_he thought, _I'll give them something to talk about._

Oh, yes. His plan was ingenious. A masterpeace. All he need was an unsuspecting partner…

Jack walked up the steps and into the opera house. After finding his seat in box five, he waited for the show to begin. During the fisrt few acts, Jack fekt someone watching him. He slowly turned around and met the eyes of a stranger with cold, hard amber eyes.

"Hello there sir." Jack started.

"Out!" replied the stranger, "Out or ill have your head!"

"Why? The managers sold me this box. Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"_I Am the Phantom who haunts these halls. The opera ghost. Did they not warn you?"_

"No. I am Jack. And you will not get this sea-tuh!"

"Well then, let's see about that now wont we. How about a nice game of who can kill each other first?"

"Hmmm, you sound like an old friend of mine. Maybe under different circumstances we would be nice. But not now! This IS my SEAT!"

The two continued till a nice man with ebony skin and emerald eyes came and coaxed our dear Erik away. Jack left the opera feeling sad he did not see his opera, but happy he won with th phantom over the seat.

**End Note: **Ha. They probably would hate each other if they actually had met. And the nice man was the Daroga if you didn't notice. Review if good, don't if not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. Two.**

**Authors Note: **If you were disappointed, don't be

Any more. Thanks to Obscure Bird. I hope it's good.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them. Don't even think about

Me owning them. My life would be easier though.

_**One year later…**_

"Hmmm… Who next?" Jack pondered.

He had already killed two women, and enjoyed it dearly. But finding another victim was a little challenging.

" What about… no no no. Won't work. Oh well. I figure it out."

He settled on a brilliant double murder. Scotland Yard was once again baffled by the mastery of Jack the Ripper.

While Erik worried about his new opera idea. Don Juan Triumphant.

"A bloody good idea. It might take a few years for the right melodies to come to me but absolutely fantastic.

He picked up a British newspaper. Ever since that fool tried to best him he kept up with England in hopes of finding him. On the cover it stated "The Mysterious White chapel murderer strikes again."

"Hmmm. One says his name was Jack the Ripper, could it be the jack from last year?"

He pondered a bit longer. One day he knew they would meet again.

_**Later That year  
**_

"I've got to go somewhere quiet. Peaceful. What about Paris." Jack was wondering since his last murder was so grand he didn't think he could top it off. Well, probably but he was on murderers block.

"Yes, maybe if I find that masked man again. He might help me if he knew who I actually was."

So off he went to Paris France to find the odd man in a mask. Who actually wanted to meet him.

**End Note: **Comment on how to make better, please! And I wonder how they will act if they spent time together. Hmmm…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ch.3**_

**Authors Note: **I get writers block a lot, like

Every time I try to write. SO I hope this is good.

Jacks trip from London to Paris had been fairly quick, as in he slept the whole time. He groggily got out of his train and stumbled into the streets of downtown Paris. The lights and sounds of the busily city immediately woke him up.

_Wow, this place is bigger than I remember… Ugh a carriage is coming my way. I must get on it. _He thought.

He slept the entire ride to the hotel. Jack isn't a very good traveler. After he made it to his room, unpacked his things (including weapons) Jack set off for the Opera House the next block over.

Erik had recently heard of a visitor that had reserved box five, his box. He wondered if it would be the Mr. Jack again. Since Jack was the last one to sit there, besides Erik of course.

"Time to visit the upper world again."He muttered.

He worked his way up out of the catacombs of the opera into the back stage area. Erik sneaked around till he spotted the front doors of the opera house. He watched as a man in a tweed coast and hat entered the building.

"He looks mighty familiar. Wait, Is that. Yes it is. So the high and mighty Jack has come back."

Jack looked around and squinted as he thought he saw a porcelain mask disappear.

"Ahmmmm, may I speak to the lady who tends to my new box." Jack asked an odd looking rope man.

"Ahhh You is looking for Madame Giry. I'm Buquet if you ever need anything." He stammered.

'Uhhh, thank you Buckwheat. I'll be sure to remember that." Jack left the man standing there and headed for his box. Eager to get away from him.

"Monsieur its Buquet not Buckwheat…"Buquets voice slowly trailed off as Jack came nearer and nearer to the stairs.

Once up, he found the desk of Madame Giry not five feet from his box. Jack politely asked to make sure no one bothered I'm during the opera. She obliged happily.

_**Later that night**_

Erik made his way to box five. He silently waved to Madame Giry and slipped inside the box.

Jack felt eyes on top of him again. But this time he didn't turn around.

"Why hello. I believe it's been about a year. Hasn't it Mr. Opera Ghost."Jack boldly proclaimed

Erik then walked around to face jack and his shocked amber eyes met jacks cold, hard, smug eyes.

**End Note: **Ohhhh Jacks getting bolder and bolder. If

You didn't know, Madame Giry was the box lady in the

Book, so don't complain. Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ch.4**_

**Authors Note: **Yalls reviews are so nice and welcomed.

This chapter will be something I can tell you,

I don't know if that's good or bad.

Erik's eyes searched Jacks, looking for anything that would help him understand the situation.

"Uhh umm yes it is nice to meet you again monsieur jack." Erik stuttered

"Very much indeed. I've been looking forward to meet you again actually."Jack replied smoothly," Yes, meting you was one of my goals after my, ahmm, business in London."

Jack looked at Erik's face turn from shocked to slightly embarrass.

"Well, here we are now. Why did you want to meet me?"The opera ghost asked as he slid in the seat next to the rippers.

"As you may know. I have committed some of the most brilliant murders the world has ever known. But, I am lost on what to do next. I could top of my last, but not without getting caught."

"I could take you to the authorities since you just confessed, and Madame Giry is outside listening. I have bribed her to do anything I asked. I could take you down in one yell." Erik growled.

"Yes you could. Or you could join me in my plan. Of the most amiable nature of course." his reply was swift and smooth.

"What exactly do you want now?"Erik said now interested.

Jack explained his plan of fame, glory, and riches. The phantom asked why that, everyone does that. So Erik gave a new plan, to pull off the greatest heist in the world. Where Erik would take on the role of thief and Jack would resume his role as murder.

**End Note: **Very out of character but it will all lead up to

A great conclusion. Hopefully… plz review.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ch.3**_

**Authors Note: **This chapter will be better than the last.

Trust me. Oh, and a lot of ooc. This does happen before

Erik meets Christine. SO bear through with me.

Erik sat through the dreadful singing of the newest opera singer Carlotta, and thought about his plan. It was something unusual for him, but he would get used to it. The heist would be pulled off in the manager's office, where they just brought in a rare black diamond to pay for a new wing. They would use it to create the biggest outrage and rampage in all of Paris.

"All of Paris will be in an outrage Jack. The will search everywhere for it. And you will be free to murder everyone you come in contact with." Erik planned.

"Mwahahahahahaha, they will be soooo mad and distracted, they won't notice if someone dies. I will live up to my name." Jack greedily muttered.

"Don't get too excited, we still have to steal the diamond, make sure the museum that's going to buy it knows, and get the city into an outrage."

"Sure, sure. We will and it will work. But now I'm going to retire for the night. Terribly tired you know." Jack yawned.

Jack left the box leaving Erik alone and scowling.

"Stupid buffoon. He seems to have trouble sleeping He should work on getting more sleep and less fame."The Phantom mumbled.

_**Two Days Later**_

Jack made his way to the Opera house in his new suit, finding that no one would let him in if he wore his usual coats. If our audience has not realized this, Jack may have the money but he does not always have the common sense. Hence his sleep disorder he placed on himself.

The former serial killer glanced at his map of the catacombs and made his way down via Carlotta's mirror in her dressing room. Later to be Christine's. His map reading skills were not good, so he got lost quite a bit. And he was on a hangover. Don't ask.

Erik came and found him, smacked him, and brought down to his lair. Then yelled at him.

"Mort Bleu, what are you thinking. Why are you having a huge hangover? Do not forget our plan. It starts Tuesday. So we have four days."Erik screamed.

"God have mercy! No wonder no one likes you. Such a loud temper and yes I got drunk with a few people I met at your local pub. But bloody hell you don't have to yell at me!"Jack screamed back.

Nadir enters for a friendly visit to Erik. Looks at both of them, and turns around. Erik and Jack stop arguing; look at the former daroga leaving.

"Erik my friend, when you and your new friend atop fighting I will come back and visit. But for now, it seems you two are busy." Nadir informed them.

**End Note: **I wanted Nadir to come because he now

Has a huge role in our odd tale. For those who have

Bared through with me. I thank you for being strong

And not complaining about my terrible writing. .


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh no! I have forgotten disclaimers on my last two chapters.**

**Soooooooo Sorry to the people who own these things. **

**I OWN NOTHINGAT ALL. If I own it, **

**God has authority over it and not me.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ch.6**_

**Authors note: **Hey I hope this is good,

If you find misprints it cause of .

Ply review, ply no flames, it's hard to

Write cuz I never met jack or Erik. Oh and it's kind of long.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, don't think about it,

I'll never own anything, but it's alright.

Jack stumbled out onto the street after being kicked out of the back stage door.

"My names still not Buckwheat, I'm not a cheat, piece of slim, or any other thing you call me. You with your fancy names like git and hob knocker!"Buquet yelled after Jack.

"And I am not a filthy piece of ****!"Pigani's voice trailed off after him.

The murders of both were going through his head as he planned revenge. Jack wanted to mutilate their fricken heads off. He would rip them, tear them, and dump their slimy bodies in the Amazon River down in South America so that the piranhas can eat the carcasses.

And he would, after the diamond rampage. Ahhhh he loved that word, rampage.

"Monsieur, if you will Erik is ready to see you now, even though he's not happy with you, pigani, and buquet flirting around."Nadir sighed from the shadows.

", if you will I was not flirting, I was just putting them in their place and I will dispose of them."Jack snapped back, but relucently went back with him.

Erik was not happy, not in the slightest. He felt as though he needed to repeat the conversation of staying on task from earlier.

"I'm not going to yell at you Mr. Ripper, I'm just going to let it slide, that behavior is in you nature. But let us get back on track. The party is in two days. And Mr. Idiot manager feels ill. Take care of that."Erik was grinding his teeth the entire time, and lying. He didn't want to let it slide; he wanted it to be delt with.

So he grudgingly let it slide.

_**Next Day**_

Jack took care of it by dressing up like the manager and told everyone he was going to be gone until the party in which he might stay in his office the entire time, and Jack actually murdered the real manager. It was not pretty.

"Jack, Jack, Jack… is your full name Jackson? I need to know." Erik questioned.

"My real name is not Jack, Jackson, or Ripper. It's confidential. But a hint would be looking it up, it's there. "He replied, "But for now Jackson is fine for a full name."

"Mmmmm Fine. Jackson Ripper, we are going to commit the crime of the century, after you, and you decide to murder a value person! What are you thinking?"

"Don't worry; our plan won't fail with him gone. Trust me."And with that, he disappeared.

"I hate that kid!"Erik muttered.

_**End Note:**_ Was it good, I just realized that Erik should

Speak French so now that means Jack can too, hmmmmm.

Oh and the ****'s earlier is cause I'm not going to

Cuss on here. It s bad you know. But no judgments if you do. Plz R and R.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ch.7**_

**Authors Note: **Hey I am so sorry it took so long to update but I have school and writers block even thought I have finished the story in my mind. God I'm pathetic.

"Hmmm don't forget the disclaimer." Jack muttered

"I don't want to but fine I own nothing, nada, zilch."

My own fan fictions have to remind me now…

Erik paced back and forth in his tiny little passage way to the surface world. And muttered angry curses towards our "beloved" ripper man.

Jack finally made it there, but not after he got into another fight with Buquet and Pigani.

"You imbecile, stupid, ignorant, idiot. I gave you one task to do today and you blow it. The party is tonight and I needed you to dress up as the manager and get the key to the diamond from Buquet, but nooooo you had to get in another argument with him…." Erik kept ranting on and on till Nadir did some fancy Persian thing on him. Soon he was deep in sleep.

"…"Jack began

"Just call me Nadir please."

"Oh, ok then. Nadir will you go and get the key for me. Then when Mister Bloody Grumpy Face wakes up, convince him in not helping with the crime please. I don't want him in this with me if he's going to act like this. And I want all the glory."The ripper plotted.

"Yes. I agree with you. He needs not to be in this. You wouldn't imagine all the stress it's caused him, and me. Jackson Ripper, you have my word as a Daroga of Persia that I will stop him from joining you tonight." And with that, he disappeared.

_**That Night**_

His head hurt terribly. The phantom was glad his good ole friend had convinced him not to go off with the imbecile tonight.

That didn't mean he wasn't going to watch it.

Jack the Ripper slipped into the manager's former office chuckling, not aware of the masked genius watching him like a dingo. Grabbing the jewel was easy since Nadir had given him the key to the vault. And he slunk away to the main opera room to create his ruckus.

His plan worked perfectly, Jack had shown them the diamond, while wearing one of Erik's many masks, made them angry, and watched from the shadows as they speared over Paris like angry ants telling everyone in their path what had just happened.

Erik came out of the roofs shadows and gently tapped the man's shoulder. Jack turned in surprise since all he saw was a very angry phantom.

"Don't think I don't know why my friend told me not to join you Jack l'Éventreur. I am not stupid. Give me the diamond and our ways shall part. Or I will tell everyone who you really are."Erik threatened.

"God you are stupid. Why would I give you the diamond, no matter what. Bloody hell, ill just push you off the roof!" he taunted.

"Oh I was happy to obligate to Nadirs strange request till I figured out that you wanted me gone for a stupid reason!" And with that he grabbed Jacks bag and shoved him off the roof.

Smiling, he looked into the ripper's former bag, and saw nothing. Erik ran to the edge of the roof and saw Jack was missing. Body and all.

"I will find you one day Jack, and I will avenge myself for the diamond and the time wasted with your pathetic self!"Erik screamed into the dark.

**End Note: **That was long. Yesh I need to learn how to write stories better…

Hope you liked it. Stay tuned for an epilogue!

**All the charcters of this story**: UGGGHHHHHH!


	9. Chapter 9

_**EPILOUGE!**_

All Characters: Ugh!

Me: Shuttup!

**Authors Note: **If you made it through

The terribleness of my writing then

You'll survive this. And it's not that bad... maybe ill

Write a sequel…

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, only my

Misspellings. Enjoy and review!

Erik rubbed his temples ruefully; he kept getting these huge migraines ever since jack disappeared. Nadir was starting to get worried.

"Erik, go out. Have some fun. Sitting here will only make your head hurt worse. "The former daroga said cautiously.

"Maybe I'll go to an opera tonight. They are re-doing their Hannibal again… urgh I don't know. Lately I haven't been able to think straight." The phantom growled.

But Nadir won, Erik sulked up to box five and suffered through the singing of Carlotta the frog. Yet one dancer had his focus. She was beautiful beyond comparison. And her little solo was so brilliant that if he were to stand he would fall head over heels.

"I will meet her..." He muttered, "This new dancer Christine Daae will be my protégé.

**End Note: **not too long... but straight

To the point of an epilogue. Oh well. Hope

You enjoyed my story. Please R and

R and ill start on a new story.


End file.
